Budding Love
by EleanorAquitaine
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally together but can they get any time to themselves? T to be on the safe side and possible later content.
1. intro

It was sunset and Hinata was sitting on the rooftops looking out across the dirt road which led up to the village. Many thoughts often crossed her mind on days like this. She sighed softly and tucked back her lengthening hair which idly flapped in the wind.

Ever since they had started dating it had been harder to not feel lonely when he was away. To distract herself she thought of some of the fun and happy memories she had. This caused a subtle smile and her to shake her head slightly. All of her best memories were of Naruto.

"Maybe I'm…a bit… obsessive…?" she thought to herself. Well she had become less shy, especially around Naruto, but even still, her voice was almost always quiet and her eyes downcast when speaking to people. Even her own thoughts were a bit hesitant.

Just then she gasped slightly and quickly lifted her head. A huge smile sprung to her face and unmatched joy lit up her eyes. Within seconds she was bounding off towards the entrance to the village. All she could think of was that Naruto was back.

He was strolling up to the village with his hands behind his head in that signature idiotic expression on his face. The moment he saw Hinata standing by the gated entrance to the village he let out a joyful shout and ran over to her.

"Hinata, boy have I missed you." He said as he gave her a big hug.

"you've only been gone for a week." She softly stated lightly blushing.

"Yeah, but that was long enough." He separated their hug just enough to give her a long kiss.

She kissed him back, secretly happy that he had missed her so much.

When they separated, both were smiling.

"Hey lover boy," shouted Sakura, "you can catch-up with your girlfriend later, right now we need to give our report."

"you should have seen him." exclaimed Ino. "On the way back it was all we could do to keep him from running the whole way. I mean not that that's bad but we all kind of needed to stay together so we wouldn't get lost. I guess it is understandable, I would feel something like that if I was coming home after a long mission to my Shika." She said as she flung her arms around Shikamaru's neck a mischievous smile on her face.

"troublesome," sight Shikamaru softly.

"What did you call me?" shouted Ino, her smile all gone and fury written all over her face.

"this is such a drag" he said under his breath. His face was turned away from the fuming Ino.

" WHAAAA!" shouted Ino even louder. She now had Shikamaru by the collar. "Why you…I'm going to-"

But before she could finish her sentence Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

Ino immediately went from fuming mad to relaxed.

As she came out of the kiss her eyes seemed sparkly and she dreamily sighed "Oh Shika"

He sighed and gave her a smile. "Time to give our reports."

"I love you so much!" exclaimed Ino grapping his arm tightly.

"We should get going." He said pointedly at Naruto with a very tired expression on his face.

"Looks like I got to go." said Naruto with Hinata still in his arms. "meet me at the usual place."

"Of course." she said and gave him a quick gentle kiss blushing profusely. "Come back quickly."

"You can count on it" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Come on Naruto."

"Coming, Coming," He bent down and gave Hinata one more quick kiss and started off after the others.

Hinata stood there for a moment before she headed off home. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.


	2. The Meeting

A/N Thanks you EbonPurlight for reviewing and to anyone else who read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, Naruto and Hinata are 20.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

A little bit later

Naruto quickly ran towards the Hokage monuments. He could hardly wait to see Hinata again. Even though he had just come back from a somewhat long mission, he didn't feel tired in the least. As a matter of a fact he was extremely excited.

As he approached the huge stone carvings he saw Hinata sitting up above them. It was the time of day just after the sun had set. Though there was still light in the sky, you could just barely see the stars twinkling.

Hinata looked like an angel with her long glossy hair (She grew it out to the small of her back) gently flowing with the breeze, and her pale lavender eyes reflecting the last bits of the sun rays as the slowly crept behind the horizon. She sat with her arms hugging her knees to her chest and a faint smile on her lips.

Naruto grinned like the idiot he was. He quietly snuck up behind her and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

She looked up a bit startled but upon realizing who it was stood up and hugged him very tenderly.

"So how have things been while I was gone?" questioned Naruto.

"Nothing exciting." She paused and then remembered "well actually Neji and Tenten are now officially engaged."

"Hmm…"

"What? " Hinata said as she pulled back from their hug a bit only to find Naruto staring lovingly at her. She blushed profusely. _ I ought to be use to this by now _she thought_. _"Um w-well w-what is it?" She demanded looking away. She couldn't help that her old habit was returning. _Goodness it's hard to talk when he looks at me like that. You'd think I'd have gotten over this by now. But it's just that he is so handsome!_

Naruto had grown up in his own way. His spiky hair was a bit longer and much less dramatic. His eyes were still the same twinkly clear blue, but they fit his face better, and didn't appear to spring out of his head like before. He was taller and well toned because of his many years as a ninja. He still had his idiotic ways and reasoning, but he was much better at taking a hint.

"I have something to show you." He said.

Hinata looked up wonder and curiosity filled her eyes.

"Come on it's not very far away. But…" he looked down at her eyes bright with one of his sudden ideas. He immediately snatched her up carrying her princess/bridal style.

Hinata's eyes widened as he lifted her up. "uh-I c-can walk…" She mumbled. Her blush turned steamy red at how childish she was being and the loving way Naruto was acting. Not to mention the very close proximity at which he was holding her.

"Yeah I know you can." He replied stating the obvious. "Just let me enjoy myself this once? Alright my Tsuki?

Though Hinata never had any intention of actually stopping him, she could not some much as complain, when he called her by his private pet name, Tsuki or Moon. In return she simply snuggled close to him whispering, "Alright Kitsune."

He chuckled. "To think that a Fox fell in love with the Moon…"

"But the Moon who has always loved and admired the Fox." Hinata smiled at their funny little conversation. She always wondered how he could compare her to something as wonderful as the moon.

"We're here." Naruto said as he set her down gently. Then kissed the top of her head, before resting his chin on it.

Hinata gasped silghtly in wonder and surprise at the scene before her. They were clearly in a secluded part of the forest where one of the many small streams ran though. There was small waterfall, not much more than 10 or 20ft that was emptying into a calm moonlit pool. Mossy rocks covered the banks and little wildflowers grew around and in between the cracks. A little farther off the bank was a huge willow tree whose long branches trailed along the ground and some even gently swayed on the water. But what really took her breath away, was the hundreds of fireflies that danced and twirled under the huge canopy of the willow tree.

"Naruto it…its perfect…" she whispered almost afraid that words would make it all disappear as if it were a dream or some spell.

She turned around to see an enormous foolish grin on his face. "I'd hoped you would like it."

She reached up and, standing on tip-toe, gave him a very caring sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you Kitsune." She said her eyes bright from the moon the fireflies and the love that bubbled up inside her.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up into another kiss. "I love you too, Tsu-"

But before he could finish…

A/N OK so I know that I left with a cliffhanger but I wanted to keep it interesting. Sorry if the Japanese versions of Moon and Fox are off. (I used Google translator) I thought it would be cute if they had secret pet names for each other. Hahaha

******Please let me know what you thought anything is welcome and I will only continue if someone reviews (Good bad or otherwise) Alright well I hope to hear from you soon. It is never too late to review******


	3. The Intruders

A/N: Thank you Songstress13 and wisdom-jewel for reviewing and to anyone else that reads this story.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Naruto because if I did, Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my dream for them.

_Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled Hinata up into another kiss. "I love you too, Tsu-"_

_But before he could finish…_

There was a loud cracking noise and then what sounded like muffled voices. Naruto immediately put up his guard, looking and listening for the scource of the sound.

Hinata, who was still firmly held by Naruto's arm, also looked for the source of the noise. She was about to activate her Bayakugan, when another loud crack resonated and Konohamaru fell from one of the larger trees that surrounded the small glade.

Hinata blushed deeply…again. All she could think was did he just hear everything that we said to each other?

Naruto on the other was not getting red from embarrassment. No he was extremely upset that:

Someone was interrupting/spying on him and Hinata

He had not been able to detect them before

They had ruined the perfectly good moment

Now he would never get the courage to ask her his question tonight

But that was just the start…

Konohamaru sat on the ground sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, boss fancy seeing you here. I was just strolling through the woods in the middle of the night my way to practice my ninja skills when I thought that maybe I should take this detour. But it looks like I've interrupted something though so I'll just get going, hehehe."

After this clear and terrible attempt at a cover up a voice sounding a lot like a harsh whisper from Jiriaya, said "What are you doing. You'll blow our cover."

"Well you guaranteed that by talking."

"Well if you hadn't've fallen off the branch…"

At this point Hinata was on the verge of fainting from embarassement and lack of oxygen. You see in his anger and annoyance Naruto had unknowingly gripped Hinata more and more tightly.

"Yeah but I could have at least gotten away."

"There is no way you could have gotten away with a story like that." stated Jiriaya as he hung upside down out the tree. (using that charcra trick of course) His back was facing Naruto which was somewhat unfortunate from him.

"You are both dead. When I am throu-"

Before he could finished, Hinata gathered up her strength and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto immediately turned his head towards her. "Could you…please…set me…down", she said still fighting to breathe in Naruto's death grip.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Hianata." He said gently setting her on her feet. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked caringly.

Hianta shook her head. She was trying to regain her composure.

As Hinata was shaking her head, both Jiriaya and Konohamaru both started snickering. That was the last straw. Naruto spun around with, anger written all over his face. "Alright you asked for it."

Both stopped there snickering immediately as their faces stated their action. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

The two sped away with Naruto hot on their heels continuously throwing insults and threats at them.

Hianta sighed as she plopped down on the soft grass. She picked up a small purple wildflower wondering if they, Naruto and herself, would ever have an uninterrupted date. She quietly laughed. No she didn't think that they ever had. Not even in the beginning

With that thought she was sent on a pleasant trip down memory lane to her first date with Naruto.

A/N Questions, comments, suggestions, anything? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I was thinking that maybe I should have added Lee to the spying group but I think he wouldn't have wanted to disturb their "passions of youth" Oh and if you can guess the question that Naruto wants to ask Hinata then I will dedicate a special side story to you. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. SIDE: First Date

A/n thanks for reviewing. To anyone else who reads this story thank you.

Disclaimer: the usual…I

SPECIAL SIDE!

Sorry this is so late! Thank you for reviewing and I promise I will get the chapters out as quickly as possible. This is in dedication to **Hyper-Blossom Z** who got answered correctly.

Quick background- Naruto and Hinata are 18. Naruto and Hinata went on a mission together, and Hinata was badly injured (Maybe I should write a story about that later…). Thus Naruto realizes his true feelings for her and asked her out after she was released from the hospital.

_Umm…. I'm not sure what to do_ though Hinata. After so long of fantasizing, she really had no idea how to prepare for her date with Naruto. She really didn't even know where to start. Admittedly they were only going out for ramen but Hinata, having never gone a date before, was at a complete loss.

"Knock knock." said Tenten as she peeped inside Hinata's room. "I don't mean to intrude but I was wondering…" Tenten paused. She walked over to Hinata, who was staring at the floor biting her lip. "Um Hinata are you ok?" she said worriedly asked her good friend. Normally Hinata wasn't this spaced out.

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just thinking." Hinata apologized.

"Well, then if there is anything I can help you with just let me know. Oh by the way do you know what Neji's favorite color is. I was going to ask him before I left, but I forgot. See I wanted to get something nice in a color he likes for the festival next week, assuming he makes it back by then, and I don't have any missions…"

"Well I'm pretty sure he likes brown…"

"Thanks. You know that's an interesting color. I wonder why that's his favorite. Hmm well now where am I going to find a brown that won't look weird with my brown eyes and hair."

"Tenten?"

"Yeah Hinata"

"Um could I please use your help."

"Yeah, whatever for?"

"Well you see I've got a date with Naruto and I'm not really sure what to wear."

Tenten's eyes widened in excitement and then began to twinkle with anticipation. A broad grin spread across her face. However, Hinata didn't notice any of this because she just was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Of course I'll help you. Just leave it to me."

That evening

Naruto waited at the training grounds, which was where they had agreed to meet. He was no different from usual in appearance but he was extremely nervous. _This is no big deal_ he though. _Just a friendly dinner with Hinata_. _You've know her for forever. No need to get so anxious._ (See Naruto still doesn't get that Hinata also likes him. He is afraid that the feelings aren't mutual) Even with those reassuring thoughts Naruto couldn't really seem to calm down. _What is wrong with me_ he though.

However, he had no more time to contemplate his abnormal behavior because just at that moment, a beautiful young lady came up to him. She had dark black hair which was elegantly pulled back into a French braid and small crystal dangly earrings. She was wearing a lavender top with a beige-ish sweater over it and loose black capris. On her feet were typical ninja sandal shoes.

"G-good evening N-naruto, h-how are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Naruto's jaw dropped. The beautiful young lady standing in front of him was no other than Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata," said Naruto recovering himself. He began to rub the back of his head. "So I guess if, you're here then we're good to go."

"A-alright N-naruto." _Darn it _thought Hinata. _I just can't stop stuttering. I'm so nervous._

The two started walking towards the ramen stand. Naruto with his hands behind his head and Hinata poking her index fingers together.

"You know Hinata," said Naruto leaning over towards her a bit. "You look really nice today."

"Th-th-thank you." Whispered Hinata who began blushing many different shades of red. _Don't faint don't faint don't faint_ she chanted to herself.

They reached the ramen stand, walked inside, and sat down.

"I'll have the usual!" shouted Naruto. Then turning to hinata he asked in a more normal tone. "What do you want."

"U-um whatever you're having will be f-fine."

"Alright then, chef, another one."

"Yeah, well here you two are. So who's your little friend, Naruto? Don't think I've ever seen her here before." The chef commented with a warm smile. Naruto was good kid and one of his best customers.

"Oh," Naruto said slurping up another noodle. "This is-"

But before he could finish a strange sound came from over their heads, and then a muffled screech. Next sound was resounding thump. Hinata and Naruto turned around to see a very embarrassed looking Tenten on top of an angry Sakura.

Before either was able to say a word, an overly energetic Lee came dashing down the street yelling, "Sakura, Tenten where are you. The blossom of youth has already began to open its pedals if you do not hurry then…"

He skidded to a halt in front of the two girls. Bothe glared at him.

"Oh my, are you hurt Sakura? How did you end up like that? I was looking everywhere for you. Did you find the object of our most important search?"

"Um Lee." Said Tenten in a very exasperated and demanding voice.

"Have you already forgotten the object of our self-imposed mission." Continued Lee, who was not at all deterred by Tenten. "How could you when it was to watch over Naruto and Hinata as they discover the passions of youth. Oh, and…"

Before he could finish, the formerly stunned Tenten began strangling him muttering about all the different ways she would torture him and the gruesome death he would surely face.

Not to mention that Naruto, who had been too stunned to move, now twitched as a look of annoyance and 'I'm going to kill you' came over his face. "That's it Bushy Brow, you're going down!" He shouted immediately chasing after the terrified ninja.

Just then Hinata fainted.

(Now to present time)

Thinking about their first date made Hinata smile. Quite frankly most all of their dates had some sort of mishap, or interruption. She didn't really mind though. As a matter of a fact, he fainting wasn't the end of her first date.

(Back to story)

Well, she didn't know what exactly happened while she was out but when she came around, Naruto was smiling down at her. She smiled back, but soon figured out that he was carrying her bridal style, and well fainted again.

When she woke up (again) she was laying on soft grass looking up at the star lit night.

"Hey you're awake." Said Naruto softly. He was lying on the ground next to, head tilted so that he was staring at her face. "I'm really I'm sorry that our date was ruined."

"I-it's ok." Said Hinata. "I-I think the stars are p-pretty tonight."

"Yeah, but they aren't…. Argh" he suddenly interrupted himself and rolled over so he wasn't facing Hinata. "Darn it why, why, why." He said pounding the ground.

Hinata became worried at Naruto's sudden outburst. "W-what's the matter?" she asked. Her voice was more stead than usual, though worry emanated as she crawled over to where he lay.

Naruto rolled back to look at her face, illuminated by the stars and her eyes sparkling like to full moons. The caring and worried expression made her look all the more endearing.

He smiled instantly forgetting his anger. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said as he reached up to push a bit of her hair away from her face.

Hinata began to blush a continually deeper and deeper red. "w-w-well…u-ummm…"

Naruto laughed. Then impulsively he sat up just enough to give Hinata a gentle quick kiss on the lips. He lay back down smiling as Hinata as she promptly fainted. The last thing she heard just before she blacked out was "Well guess it makes you all the cuter."

(Back to Story)

With that embarrassing story all fresh and new in her mind Hinata lay down waiting for Naruto to return. He always did. I love him so much. Hinata thought over and over again as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I am so sorry it took so long to get out there. I promise I will try to be quicker. Reviews are much appreciate but as I said before this is in honor of **Hyper-Blossom Z** who answered correctly. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like it. If you don't suggestions for improvement are ALWAYS welcome.


	5. Good Morning

(A/N) Thanks **wisdom-jewel **and **Hyper-Blossom Z** you for reviewing and to anyone else who reads it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I promise, cross my heart that I will get the chapters out more regularly.

I was also thinking that if I get 50 reviews (I know it's a lot) that I would send out another special side! Of course in dedication to everyone who reviews! So please review!

By the way, this story has had **320 **visitors! Yeah! If I get to 500 visitors (yes it is a big number), then I will make another special side, or start another story! (I set up a pole on my profile so you can vote if you want another side or another story) so vote and tell your friends to visit!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

(Previously)

_With that embarrassing story all fresh and new in her mind Hinata lay down waiting for Naruto to return. He always did. I love him so much. Hinata thought over and over again as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep._

Soft morning light filtered through the trees gently falling on Hinata's sleeping figure. She was still laying in the same spot next to the lake on the soft grass.

She slowly began to open her eyes smiling at her pleasant dream. In her dreaming she was married to Naruto, and they had a little child. Naruto was Hokage, and life was perfect.

"Good morning beautiful," said a voice lovingly.

Hinata quickly opened her eyes and smiled even more. She was cuddling up next to Naruto with her head on his shoulder. He lay with his arms gently surrounding her, simply looking at the girl he so dearly loved. Hinata rubbed her head against his shoulder as she snuggled closer to his warmth. She blushed a bit but had no intention of leaving his embrace.

"I love you, Tsuki" said Naruto softly as he kissed the top of Hinata's head.

"I love you too, Kitsune" replied Hinata as she lifted her face up to kiss him back, blushing a bit more at her boldness. Not that it really was boldness, but it was one of those things that just made Hinata blush.

Hinata was very happy that she woke up in Naruto's arms but then she began to wonder why they were still out in the forest. She was also apprehensive because she had been gone all night.

"U-ummm…Naruto? W-why are we still out in the forest?" she whispered not wanting to make Naruto think that she was unhappy. "I love being with you b-but…U-ummm…well…"

Naruto looked down at her, stilled amazed at how she could go from being perfectly confident to timid in a slip second. He though she was the cutest thing in the world, and the most beautiful person, and the kindest, and as the list went on and on he gave a huge grin. He had so many reasons why he loved Hinata, he was certain that he did not want a life without her.

"Well, when I got back, you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful and well just like an angel. So I really didn't want to wake you, since you looked happy. When I layed down next to you, you just curled right up against me. Well before I knew it I was waking up. I guess I must have been more tired than I thought." Naruto explained. He decided to omit the part where Hinata kept saying his name followed by I love you . It had been a while since Hinata had really fainted on him, and though he didn't mind, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed.

"Oh. Well thank you" Hinata said in a quiet voice. She was blushing. She loved it when Naruto told her she was pretty. "I suppose we have to get going now" Hinata said disappointedly, she loved cuddling with Naruto, even if it did make her blush a little.

"I don't know about that," Naruto said. "We could just stay here and do this instead" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. " so what do you say?"

All he got in response was a long loving kiss from Hinata.

"That's what I say…" said Hinata. She was glad that her confidence was coming back. After the first couple times they kissed, Hinata was completely comfortable and enjoying herself very much. Naruto though he was in heaven.

Unfortunately they were both… (You guessed it)…interrupted. Fortunately they were only startled by the sound of many kunai thunking into wood. However, before they were able to return to kissing, there was shouting and it sounded like people were sparing. Another shout preceded the groan and then cracking as a massive tree began to fall. Next came a defeaning thump that shook the forest florr, as the tree laid to rest on the forest floor.

Afraid that someone might be hurt, they both got up and rushed towards the noise. When they arrived the scene was not at all what they had expected. It was…

Hahaha cliffhanger. Sorry but I'll try to minimize, but they are just so fun! Sorry it is so short I'll try and get a longer chapter out. Alright so I'm always  open to suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, ideas, even flames (but that doesn't mean that I like flames…) So please please please review. Remember 50 reviews (sorry I know it's a lot) and another special side! Of course in dedication to everyone who reviews! So please review!


	6. The Curious Incident

(A/N) Thanks **wisdom-jewel **and **BlazingAdventuresses** you for reviewing and to anyone else who reads it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I'm still going with if the story gets 50 reviews (I know it's a lot) that I would send out another special side! Of course in dedication to everyone who reviews! So please review!

By the way, this story has had **488 **visitors! Yeah! Since the number went up a lot quicker than I had anticipated (and NO ONE has done the pole yet) I decided to up the number to 1000 visitors (yes it is an even bigger number), then I will make another special side, or start another story! (I set up a pole on my profile so you can vote if you want another side or another story) so vote and tell your friends to visit! I'll need at least one vote to see which of the two I will do.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

History

I forgot to mention that Sasuke killed Itachi. Then Naruto defeated/killed Orochimaru and knocked some sense back into Sasuke. Now Sasuke has returned to the village (It has been a couple of months), and decided to take up rebuilding his clan to its former glory. He is going out with/ engaged to Sakura.

(Previously)

_Unfortunately they were both… (You guessed it)…interrupted. Fortunately they were only startled by the sound of many __kunai__ thunking into wood. However, before they were able to return to kissing, there was shouting and it sounded like people were sparing. Another shout preceded the groan and then cracking as a massive tree began to fall. Then a deafening thump that shook the forest floor, as the tree laid to rest on the forest floor._

_Afraid that someone might be hurt, they both got up and rushed towards the noise. When they arrived the scene was not at all what they had expected. It was…_

It was none other than Sakura and Sasuke.

Well when I say that I mean they had been sparing and Sasuke decided to taunt Sakura by saying, "Let's see how strong you really are." Upon which Sakura charge him. Sasuke dodged her fist, but the tree behind him didn't. That explains the enormous ancient tree which fell. Then for unclear reasons they both decided it was time for a kiss-fest. That is about the time that Naruto and Hinata arrived to see Sakura and Sasuke making out in front of the huge fallen tree.

Hinata began to blush, and Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned his head towards Hinata as his face went from huge eyes to foxy grin. He tapped her on the shoulder, and as she looked up he gave her a short sweet kiss and jerked his head back in the direction they had come from. Hinata's blush deepened but her eyes sparkled as she slightly nodded.

They left quietly to head off back to their own little glen ready to continue where they had left off.

That evening

"Thank you so much, I love you." Said Hinata. She then kissed Naruto gently on the cheek.

After the incident in the woods, they had spent most of the day together wandering about the village. They went to dinner together. To finishing off the day Naruto walked Hinata home.

"I love you too," said Naruto as he wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Now you had better get inside before your cousin comes over and tries to rip me apart."

Hinata chuckled lightly at the thought. "No, I'm sure he's too busy with Tenten, you know they do have a wedding to plan." Hinata snuggled a bit closer into the hug. "I guess I should be going though…"

Naruto gently lifted her chin into a sweet kiss. "Meet me tomorrow?"

"Uh hun" Hinata replied as they kissed again.

"By our little pond? at 5:50"

Hinata paused for a moment. Since she was a ninja, rising early wasn't an issue, but she was curious why Naruto was so precise in his timing. For him it was like asking to meet him at 2: 23 which made absolutely no sense. She gave him a wondering look. Blushing a bit she asked, "Hmmm… such an exact time… I…I wonder why?" Hinata began to blush more at her teasing and flirtatious tone.

Naruto smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll find out tomorrow. You really should get inside though, I can feel Neji's eyes on me."

Sure enough as Hinata looked up, Neji was standing at one of the windows glaring. Tenten was whispering something in his ear and stroking his hair. Though he was answering her, his gaze never left Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll see you tommor."

"Don't forget!"

Hinata smiled and walked up to her room. She plunked down on her floor ready for a nice hot bath. However, she leapt to her feet immediately. How could she have forgotten to ask Naruto what his question was! He was already gone but…but she would see him in the morning. That thought calmed her. Yes she could ask him in the morning.

A knock came at her door. "HInata-sama may I come in?"

"Yes, Neji"

"HInata-sama may I ask where you have been since yesterday afternoon, and why Naruto brought you home."

Hinata sighed. She knew that Neji meant well and had only the best intentions. Not to mention he was technically in charge of her safety, but she was not going to tell him all about what she had been doing the past 36 hours. Even if most of it was just innocent talking and wandering, not to mention sitting on the look-out for Naruto to get back. But especially she was not going to talk about the more…personal…aspects of her time. Hinata tried very hard not to blush at those memories. She hated lying to Neji, but if Naruto was not going to be cut up into a million pieces and she confined to her room for the rest of her life, Neji couldn't know the full truth.

"W-well yesterday I had some simple missions, and greeted N-naruto when he came back. T-then some of my f-riends and m-myslef went to dinner and s-stargazing. Since it was so late, S-sakura said I could spend the n-night at her house."

He gave her a blank stare. After a moment of awkward silence Neji turned and left.

Hinata let out a sigh of relieve. She really didn't want to have to worry about this sort of thing happening, but at least she had good friends and she could stay with Naruto.

After a refreshing and relaxing bath, Hinata curled up on her bed ready for sleep. After all she was meeting Naruto bright and early in the morning.

I wonder what Naruto is up to? Hinata thought as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

A/N Thank you everybody. Don't forget to vote on the poll (It's on my profile) and please review!


	7. What's He up to Now?

(A/N) Thanks **wisdom-jewel, Hinakunoichi **and **BlazingAdventuresses** for reviewing and to anyone else who reads it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

If the story gets 50 reviews (I know it's a lot) that I would send out another special side! Of course in dedication to everyone who reviews! So please review!

By the way, this story has had **600 **visitors! Yeah! The magic number is 1000 visitors (more than ½ way there) and then I will make another special side, or start another story! (I set up a pole on my profile so you can vote if you want another side or another story) so vote and tell your friends to visit! I'll need at least one vote to see which I will do (side or another story).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

_After a refreshing and relaxing bath, Hinata curled up on her bed ready for sleep. After all she was meeting Naruto bright and early in the morning._

_I wonder what Naruto is up to? Hinata thought as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out._

The next morning: 5:30 am

Hinata sat up in bed and slowly blinked her sleepy eyes. She stifled a yawn as she quietly got out of bed. Today she was going to figure out what Naruto was up to. Quietly so as not to wake anyone else, she got dressed, washed her face, and brushed her hair. As she braided her long hair, she remembered that Naruto also had a question for her.

I'll ask him about that today. I wonder what it could be though Hinata as she teid off the end of her braid. Well…I suppose…it…could…be… Hinata blushed at the own thoughts. No she told herself. No need to guess because Naruto will tell me shortly.

However, the though slowly crept back into her mind causing her to shake her head and blush again. In an attempt to regain her composer, Hinata splashed water on her face. Glancing at the clock, it was 5:40.

If I leave now I should get there just before 5:50. With that Hinata stealthily crept to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast before silently bolting out the door.

Naruto leaned against a tree as he waited for Hinata. He was really nervous. He never carried a watch, so since he had no idea what time it was (apart from that it was after 5:30 which is when he left his apartment). His nervousness also made it very hard for him to hold still. He was trying his best not to fidget, but controlling his emotions was not one of his strong points.

The stars were just fading as the mornings first rays began to poke over the horizon. I'm sure she'll be here any second, he told himself. Its probably not even 5:50 yet. He took in a deep breath. But what if it is after 5:50. Maybe she's hurt or her father forbid her from leaving the house or someone had kidnapped her. Naruto was now in a metal fit of anxiety.

Get it together he yelled in his mind. Hinata's father doesn't care what she does, so there is no reason for him to confide her to her room and since she isn't heir anymore and quite frankly the whole village knows how much her father hates her, there is no reason anyone would kidnap her.

Naruto slowly calmed down. Before he realized that there was still the possibility that Hinata could be hurt. If anyone were to lay a hand on her I'd… he quickly became lost in his own thoughts of the terrible punishments he would give to anyone who so much as looked at Hinata the wrong way.

He was in such a frenzy of ideas that when Hinata gently tapped him on the shoulder, he immediately spun around grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "I won't let anyone ever hurt you Hinata."

Realizing what he just did he blushed a bit and began a very nervous embarrassed laugh as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "hehehe, sorry about that…"

Hinata blushed too. She was actually very flattered by his loud exclamation, but was not very sure how to react. However, she did have a guess as to what caused the outburst. She was pretty sure that Naruto had probably sidetracked and agitated himself and then, when she arrived, forgot that it was all in his head and well shout without thinking. Well you see let's just say this wasn't the first time it had happened.

After a moment's pause, Hinata hugged Naruto. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I really do love you and would do anything to protect you…my Tsuki" Naruto said in reply.

"I know…my Kitsune" whispered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, look at the sunrise."

As she turned around she was met by a glorious array of purple and red and gold with a bit of orange and pink. A slight gasp escaped her lips.

"One of your few rivals in beauty." said Naruto looking at her as he hugged one arm around her waist. "And I must say you still win."

Hinata turned and kissed him blushing from the compliment, bit not minding in the slightest.

"Hummm…Naruto…" said Hinata as they slowly broke apart.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you wanted my here this morning? Or more I-I was w-wondering what you were u-up to?"

"Oh well then…" Naruto said as he began to scratch the back of his head. Dang I had forgotten all about that though Naruto. He looked down at the beautiful woman next to him. Well here goes nothing.

"Umm Hinata…

A/N Hahaha I left it as a cliff hanger again. Well actually I wish I had time to finish, but I'm about to leave for vacation where I don't have access to my computer. (tears of sadness) However, I wanted to give you all something to look forward to. I'll be back in a couple of days so fear not. I have the rest of the story in my head I'm just lacking the time to type it. Thank you for all your reviews they mean a ton to me. Please vote on the poll, thanks again and my the way… USA soccer team is going into the tournament part of the FIFA world cup. YEAH! They haven't done this since 1930 (When the cup was first played) So GO TEAM USA! (by the way US also knocked England out of the tournament talk about big upset!) GO TEAM USA! GO TEAM USA! GO TEAM USA!


	8. The Question and Its Answer

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!

**I've made this the last chapter for Budding Love, however I will post the rest of the story up in a sequel/ series if you have already read past this point, please move onto Growing Love if not enjoy **

__previously__

_Why is it that you wanted my here this morning? Or more I-I was w-wondering what you were u-up to?"_

"_Oh well then…" Naruto said as he began to scratch the back of his head. Dang I had forgotten all about that though Naruto. He looked down at the beautiful woman next to him. Well here goes nothing._

"_Umm Hinata…_

His voice had an uncharacteristic shake to it. ".…Will you marry me?" asked Naruto nervously.

Hinata stared at him her eyes wide in disbelief. She was speechless, she had to be dreaming. Yes, she had been going out with Naruto for 2 years and she loved him very much, but… she had never even allowed herself to hope for this. This was her fairytale ending. Her dream come true. She had always believed that Naruto really cared for her, but this was something else. This would mean that they would share all their future memories and have a family together and…

Naruto, who was looking paler and paler through Hinata's prolonged silence, began to fidget. He was scared, more scared then when he faced Orochimaru. He hoped and wished that Hinata realy did love him like this and well actually did want to marry him. But she wasn't responding. Her eyes were huge and she simply didn't say anything.

Naruto cleared his throught. "Ummm Hinata…"

Before he could say anymore Hinata screamed. "yes, Yes ,YES" She jumped on/ hugged him and couldn't stop smiling. It was such a perfect moment. Naruto's nervousness was replaced by immeasurable joy and he swung them around in circles. He would have been shouting at the top of his lungs except that he was too busy kissing his beautiful fiancée.

At a pause in their kissing, Hinata gasped, "Naruto, look at the sunrise, its gorgeous."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said after a short glance. Grinning that foxy foolish grin, he set her on her feet and stroked her cheek.

Hinata blushed mumbling something modest and making another couple of comments about flirting with one's fiancée. At which she blushed and even deeper red.

On a sudden impulse or what was more of a norm for him he widened his grinned and with a sparkle in his eyes turned towards the rising sun and yelled. "I love you, Hinata, I'm going to marry you, I'm going to be with you for forever. I'll love you for forever, Hinata!"

She wrapped her arms around her true love. "And I'll love you for forever too."

Sorry that it is kind of sappy and short. I know that you could probably see this comeing, but hey predictable can be good. Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Please message/review with your ideas. If you cannot because you don't have an account then I highly suggest you get one because they are awesome!

I've split up the story a bit…now it is continued in the sequel 'Growing Love'

TTFN-Ta Ta For Now


End file.
